Maria & Robin
by chelseaforest
Summary: Maria and Robin go back to where they broke the curse. Rated K.


This is a story of Maria and Robin. It's been two years since the pearls were returned to the sea. The general idea is that there is 3 years between Maria and Robin, so in this she is 15 and he is 18. I know the easiest thing is just to click off this when you've finished, but please take a minute to tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks :)

"Hey".

"Hi". Maria and Robin smiled at each other, and then needing to say nothing else, walked out of the entrance hall of Moonacre Manor and the fell into step walking into the forest. This had happened most days in the past two years since they had broken the curse - Robin picked her up from her home when he had completed his work at the De Noir castle and had no other obligations. It also depended on whether Maria had any lesson with Miss Heliotrope. They spent their time wandering the forest, and occasionally visited the secret places Robin had found. Today was apparently going to be one of those days. Maria could tell from the way Robin was walking, with determination. "So, where we going?" Maria asked.

"What makes you think we have a specific destination?" Robin answered, his grin firmly in place.

"Because I know you. We're going somewhere".

"I thought it was time to go back to the place where you broke the curse. I know you haven't been since then and it's a really nice place when you're not throwing yourself off it". Maria glared at the back of his head. He often made references to her jumping off the cliff, and it always got her mad. "Ok, first of all, we broke the curse, not just me. Secondly, if I hadn't have done that you wouldn't even be here, so you need to stop making jokes about it and be a bit more thankful!". He really knew how to push her buttons. He turned to her as they were still walking, "What do you want me to do, promise eternal servitude or something?". When she glared harder, he came to a stop and held her upper arm to make her stop next to him. Looking suddenly serious, he said "You do know that I'm actually grateful, don't you? Because I am. I know you saved my life". She finally looked at him, and seeing that he actually meant it, smiled at him. "I know, Robin. It's okay, really. I over reacted". He grinned at her, and letting go of her arm, said "Well, that's nothing new, is it Princess". Then the glaring started again.

After walking comfortably side by side for a while, they came to the doorway that Miss Heliotrope had used last time they were there. They sat down on the steps just in front to look at the sea, Maria on Robin's right. The actual place was awe inspiring, but the view of the sea was beautiful. "How does it feel, being back here?" Robin asked.

"It feels... odd. But a good kind of odd. Like what happened here was a dream". She turned to look at the side of his face. "Thank you for bringing me here Robin. It was really nice of you". He turned to her, returning her smile and shrugging. "It's nothing". They looked back to the view.

Several hours later, after looking over the edge of the cliff and talking non-stop, they were back sat in their previous position on the steps and the sky was starting to get a hint of darkness. Maria, forgetting about her carefully constructed boundaries with the boy next to her, leant her head against his shoulder and leaned towards him gently. She immediately felt his body stiffen slightly. Jumping back, she said loudly "I'm really sorry Robin" and was about to apologise some more when he interrupted her. "Maria, it's fine, you just surprised me. Come here". He lifted his arm out, offering a resting place for her. She hesitated, and then leant on him, snuggling up to his side with her cheek on his shoulder. He put his arm around her back, just underneath her shoulders, and pulled her closer. They sat in silence for a while, Maria breathing in his unique smell – the forest and leather. It was pure Robin. She closed her eyes and placed her face into his neck. He leant his head on hers, and speaking into her hair, mumbled "i love you". She sighed a "mm hmm" into his skin, then realising what he'd said, shot back into a sitting position. Fully awake now and looking at him wide eyed, she intelligently whispered "what?". He looked just as shocked at what he'd said as she felt.

"Uhh, um". He laughed nervously. "Well...". His head shot around, to look at the moon. "We should go, it's late. We stayed here too long". He stood up, and held out his hand to help Maria. She looked at it, got herself up and walked up the stairs towards the exit, leaving him there with his hand still stretched out. So she wouldn't turn around and see, he ran to catch up with her. Before she went into the exit tunnel, he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. They had one side of their bodies facing the moon, the other towards the exit. "Listen, Maria, I...". She looked into his eyes, and he stared at her. He looked at her hair, which was such a shade of brown that it almost looked like it was red. Her defined features and her soft skin were bathed in moonlight. She was so beautiful. And brave, and strong, and just amazing. Maria saw his expressive eyes go from worried, nervous and confused to decided and determined. She also thought she saw some love in there. He stepped forward, and placed his hands on the sides of her face. He bent down slightly, and tilted her face up, so they were more even, height wise. He gently kissed her forehead, then hovered his lips over hers. "I do love you, you know". He nodded his head several times. "Defiantly love you". He leant the short distance forward, and gently placed one kiss on her perfect lips. To say she looked shocked would be an understatement. He leant away completely, and let his hands drop away. Looking down at the floor between them, he said "I'm sorry. Since I already told you, I thought you deserved to know I meant it". He looked back up and smiled at her. Indicating his head to the exit, he said, "Let's go". He took a step towards it but before he could get any further, Maria had grabbed his hand. Pulling it gently, he turned back to the exit. "Wait". He wondered if they were ever going to leave. Maria yanked him back to her, and suddenly hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back just as hard. Her voice muffled by her face being pressed against his chest, she said something he didn't hear. "Princess, my ears aren't in my chest". He felt rather than saw her smile, and then she leant back slightly.

"I love you too". When he heard that, he didn't think his smile could get any bigger.

"Really?" he said, laughing. She nodded, and he leant down and kissed her gently, before losing it slightly and kissing her harder. He had his hands on the back of her neck, but as their kiss became longer, he placed them on her waist. They pulled apart and leant their foreheads together, there breathing slightly heavier than usual. Maria felt confidence spilling into her from the knowledge that the boy she loved, who could have any other prettier girl his age, loved her back. "Robin?"

"Yep?"

"Can I have your hat?"

"Princess, I love you and all, but no".


End file.
